I love you! ummm I'm sorry!
by BroadwayBabe2010
Summary: An angry vistor comes to pay Harry, Ron, and Hermionie. This brings the friends to admitte true feelings. R&R!
1. An Angry Visitor

Disclaimer: I, though I may want to, do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or locations in it. They are the masterpeice of J.K. Rowlings. But I will use them to entertain myself.

Warning: If you want a happy sappy love story, STOP reading NOW. There will be death and sadness so if you can't handel it, don't read it. You have been warnned!

Chapter 1: An Angry Visitor

"It's great that we don't have to worry about Voldemortanymore and life can return to normal!" said Hermione. "Well, as normal as life can get with Harry around!" laughed Ron. The 3 friends laughed and Harry put one arm around each of them. "I never did get to thank you 2 properly…" Harry began. "Harry, thank us for what?" asked Ron slightly confused. "For… you know… sticking by me throughout all of this shit, with Voldemort and the horcurx thing, and being willing to risk your lives for me… it mean more then you know." he said looking at his feet. "Oh Harry!" she embraces him, "I… we… that is Ron and I would do anything for you. I'm just glade that all 3 of us made it out alive!" The two stood there hugging for a minute and Ron stood their feeling a little more then slightly awkward. "I obviously can't tell him now, he likes Hermione" thought Ron.

Then, for out of no where comes an oddly familiar voice. "So now I zee zhe source of my problem!" "Who are you and the bloody hell do you want!" asked Ron trying to stand up to the unknown person. "You don't vemember me do you Hermione?" asked the voice. "Krum what do you want?" yelled Harry. "Victor?" said Hermione very hesitantly. "You are correct sir!" as Victor Krum steps into view. "And it should be obvious vhat I'm here for." "Actually, that's where you've lost me." said Ron. Harry shaking his head but can't help but smile at his friends' cluelessness. "Victor, I told you, I don't share the same feelings you do! I'm sorry but..." "Zhe only reason you aren't vith me is because of 'IM!" Krum pointing his wand at Harry. Harry pulled his wand out of his back pocket hoping that he could reason with Krum, but also aware that a duel may be at hand. "Krum, can we talk about this? I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding…" Harry began. "Hermione, I pray you, explain vhy you no longer return my letters?" Krum said still pointing his wand directly at Harry's heart but focusing on Hermione's next words. "Victor, I already told you, I don't love you! I love someone else!" she cried hoping that her reasoning's would be enough but knowing full well that Victor Krum would not respond well to being second best. "Actually he's not even second best." Thought Hermione not daring to say this out loud given the circumstances.

"Harry Potter, prepare to meet your end" declared Krum.


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2: The Battle

"Victor why are you doing this?" cried Hermione. "You know very well vhy I'm doing this Hermione; it's the only vay you'll come back to me!" Krum said. "You think this will make me like you?" Hermione yelled as Ron grabbed the front of her robes and pulled her so she could hear him. "Hermione is he dies so help me…" Ron whispered watching Krum carefully afraid of what he would do to his best friend. "Krum… I know you're mad but there is nothing going on between me and Hermione." Harry said pulling out his wand knowing very well that this would not convince Victor Krum. "A likely story! I know you vell enough Potter to know the truth about you're feeling for 'er." Krum said and then shouted out a spell which hit Harry. The spell through Harry to the ground and he hit his head hard agents the pavement. He sat there for a minute then realized that if he didn't act quickly that Krum would hit him with something else. Harry jumped to his feet and tried to steady his wand.

"My head… it didn't hurt this bad when I was on the ground." Harry thought to himself trying to resist the urge to hold the back of his skull. Krum then shouted out another curse but this time Harry was ready and his was able to block it. Harry then tried to disarm Krum but his spell bounced off the wand. "What the bloody hell…" Harry started. "Harry, he's put a charm on himself. It's so that he can not be disarmed." Hermione yelled from side. "I didn't even know you could do that! That has to be cheating in a duel." Ron exclaimed looking at Harry nervously wondering what his fate would leave. "Ronald, do you really think that Victor is going to play fair if he is threatening to kill Harry?" Hermione asked very nervously. "Good point." Ron said equally if not more nervously then she was. "He can't die because of Victor Krum! He defeated Voldmort for God's sake. I can't loose him now!" thought Ron as the battle between Harry and Krum intensified.  
"Krum, what do I have to do to stop this?" asked Harry throwing another charm at his opponent hopping that somehow he could get Krum to know the truth. "The truth is, I do love her…more then anyone in the world, but… I don't have a chance in the world with her." thought Harry sadly letting his guard down which left him open for Krum to disarm him; which he did. Harry was suddenly helpless against Krum because he couldn't find his wand.

"Admit vhat you did Potter. Admit how you stool my von true love." "Krum… I would love to be able to admit that to you so this will all be over with but it's NOT TRUE! Hermione isn't my girlfriend, we aren't having any type of romantic relationship, we are just friends!" Harry exclaimed. "You lie!" "No Krum he's telling the truth. If anyone would know if Harry and Hermione were dating it would be me, and they defiantly aren't!" Ron explained. "Even if they ARE dating and trying to keep it a secret, I'd tell him that they weren't just to save Harry." Ron thought. "Very vell. You deny it Potter… zhen zis is what you get. Avadikadavra!" yelled Krum. "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ron jumping in front of the spell.


End file.
